Una compra muy especial
by Sailor Bea
Summary: Si ya Kenshin lleva más de un año viviendo en el Dojo Kamiya ¿no sería obvio que los habitantes pensaran que K&K son pareja? espero que les guste, además yo literalmente soñé este fic


UNA COMPRA MUY ESPECIAL  
  
Amanecía un soleado día en Tokio, muy conveniente para hacer las compras necesarias en el Dojo Kamiya, así que el Kenshin-gumi decidió ir al mercado de la ciudad. "¡Que hermoso día, adoro los días soleados!" decía una muy alegre Kaoru, y tomando por un brazo a Kenshin le dijo "Oye Kenshin, paremos en ese puesto".  
  
Pararon en una venta de tofu, del cual era dueño un viejo amigo de Kaoru, y que además era uno de los más prestigiosos de Tokio. Entonces fue cuando Yahiko decidió ir a visitar a Tsubame, poniendo una cara burlona y haciendo mil muecas se dirigió a su maestra de kenjutsu "Oye fea, voy al Akabeko, comprar tofu no es exactamente mi idea de diversión", y el chico caminó de largo rumbo al restaurante donde su querida Tsubame lo esperaba. Las palabras de Yahiko hicieron enfurecer a Kaoru, porque insultar de esa manera a tu sensei, y más si en realidad no es fea, no es algo que se le pueda perdonar a un estudiante.  
  
"¡¡¡¿A quién llamas fea?!!!!!" los gritos de Kaoru resonaron en toda la calle, y el pelirrojo vagabundo no tuvo más opción que intentar calmar a la temperamental chica, pero ella le demostró quien lleva los pantalones o mejor dicho el hakama en el dojo "Kenshin, tu vienes conmigo, ya verá la sabandija, cuando le ponga las manos encima lo haré practicar hasta que me pida perdón por cada una de las veces que me ha dicho fea...". Una vez más el rurouni intentó dialogar con ella "Kaoru-dono, cálmate, sabes que lo hace por molestar" le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, "Lo sé Kenshin, pero es que a veces no me puedo controlar, realmente me saca de mis casillas" con una gran sonrisa Kenshin le replicó "No te preocupes, ven, compremos el tofu". Kenshin le tendió su mano a una sonrojada Kaoru y juntos fueron hasta la venta de tofu, quizás esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de ella, su inagotable energía, se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez más le costaba quitar sus ojos de esa jovencita que le brindó por primera vez en diez años un hogar; y Kaoru sabía desde hace tiempo cuanto amaba a ese vagabundo que había decidido brindarle su compañía y hacer del dojo Kamiya su hogar, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que Kenshin la miraba, le daba la mano o incluso cuando sólo la rozaba, y era algo que empezaba a preocuparle, estar siendo demasiado obvia acerca de sus sentimientos, porque si de algo estaba segura es de que la consideraba sólo su protegida, su amiga, no lo que ella quería ser, su mujer; y mostrarle explícitamente lo que sentía podía asustarlo, claro, si es que estaba en lo correcto.  
  
"¡Kaoru-chan! Tanto tiempo sin verte" le dijo el dueño del puesto, un joven más bien bajo, de un negro y lacio cabello corto, y de unos lindos ojos azules "Kenshin-san, ¿cómo les ha ido?". "Muy bien Ryo-san, gracias por preguntar", le contestó Kaoru "al dojo le ha ido muy bien, tenemos bastantes estudiantes". Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryo, "Me alegro por ti Kaoru-chan, y dime, en qué te puedo servir?" "Dame tres kilos de tofu, onegai" indicó la maestra de kendo, haciéndole señas con la mano "A la orden", contestó Ryo, sirviendo el pedido "son diez yenes". Con la cuenta pagada Kenshin y Kaoru estaban por irse, cuando Ryo les preguntó "¿Y cuando piensan Kenshin y tú tener hijos?" Un gran escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de la pareja, quienes miraron perplejos al comerciante, el cual estaba un poco confundido, ya que pensaba que estaban casados, Kaoru se sintió mareada y Kenshin náuseas, entonces cuando la chica se repuso de semejante impresión ante semejante pregunta, tuvo que corregir a su amigo "Oh, no Ryo, Kenshin y yo no..." "vamos Kaoru" le contestó Ryo, quién no comprendió del todo la reacción de sus clientes "hace más de un año que Kenshin y tú están casados y no puede ser que todavía no tengan hijos, estoy seguro que dentro de un año ya tendrán un pequeñín", Kenshin al menos intentó contestarle "Ryo-dono, Kaoru-dono y yo no..."  
  
  
  
En el Akabeko, una muy deprimida Kaoru conversaba con Tae sobre su pequeña charla con Ryo, mientras Yahiko ayudaba a Tsubame con sus quehaceres, ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos, y esto era lo que pasaba por las mentes de ambas mujeres cuando observaban a los niños desde una mesa:  
  
Y me preguntó que cuando íbamos a tener hijos  
  
Es obvio que te preguntara eso Kaoru-chan, Kenshin-san lleva más de un año viviendo en el dojo, no es raro que la gente piense que están casados  
  
Pero no es así Tae-san...  
  
Además Ken-san es un hombre muy guapo, y ustedes hacen una pareja lindísima  
  
Tae, dudo que Kenshin me pida matrimonio algún dia, es más, dudo que me ame, además, luego de lo sucedido a su primera mujer, creo que no quiere fijarse en más nadie.  
  
Oh, Kaoru-chan, estoy segura que él te ama, y sé que sí te lo va a pedir  
  
Que más quisiera Tae, qué mas quisiera...  
  
  
  
Y así pasó Kaoru el resto de la tarde con Tae, pero las palabras de esa mañana resonaban en su cabeza, deseando que algún día se hicieran realidad, pero con el temor en su corazón de que pasaría el resto de su vida soñando con eso.  
  
  
  
De regreso al dojo, Kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas a Kaoru por ese comerciante "¿Y cuando piensan Kenshin y tú tener hijos?", aunque la pregunta fue hecha inocentemente, tuvo un gran impacto en él, ¿tener hijos? Siempre había pensado que moriría solo, en alguna batalla o por una enfermedad, como fuera, pero sin compañìa, y fue un simple vendedor, quien trajo de vuelta a su mente algo que había permanecido sepultado en su conciencia hace ya más de una década, el amor, casarse, formar una familia, después de lo sucedido a Tomoe, enterró su corazón a cualquier emoción relacionada a estar enamorado. Pero entonces Kaoru Kamiya se cruzó con él, como olvidar ese primer encuentro, una chica muy hermosa acusándolo y dispuesta a enfrentarse al legendario Hitorikki Battousai, con una espada de madera, nadie que supiera del destajador se atrevería a enfrentarlo con esa clase de armas; la primera impresión que tuvo de ella es que era muy valiente, luego al pasar el tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo se dio cuenta que poseía otras cualidades, que le hacían pensar cada vez más en ella sin darse cuenta.  
  
Un hijo, aunque la idea le sorprendía enormemente, por alguna razón no le molestaba, no le desagradaba en absoluto, porque se imaginaba como la madre del pequeño a Kaoru, curiosamente no era Tomoe, sino Kaoru quien venía a su mente cuando pensaba si alguna vez los tendría, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo que siempre había sabido, pero se negaba a aceptar: la amaba, la amaba profundamente, desesperadamente, apasionadamente, y no lo hacía desde el incidente con Shishio, sino desde que Jin-eh la raptó. Por alguna extraña razón no podía abandonar el Dojo Kamiya, la vez que lo hizo para ir a Kyoto se le destrozó el corazón con las lágrimas su Kaoru, recordó cuando la abrazó para darle las gracias por todo lo que le había dado, y lo hizo por no besarla, por tener control de sí mismo ante la situación, pero reflexionando un poco más decidió que la próxima vez si lo haría, porque sabía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, aunque fingía no notarlo, cada sonrojo cuando la miraba o hablaba con ella, era una señal de que había algo que él le hacía sentir, pero se hacía el desentendido porque no quería ponerla en riesgo de algún enemigo suyo, o más bien porque tenía miedo de amar de nuevo y no estaba seguro de lo que sentía o simplemente no quería pensar en eso, pero al hacerlo supo que con su despiste o indiferencia la hacía sufrir, y lo que más deseaba era verla feliz, así que se dijo "Bien Himura, creo que Ryo- dono tiene razón, llevo más de un año al lado de Kaoru y no es posible que no tengamos hijos todavía, pero primero es mejor darle un anillo, y esta vez de compromiso"  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino y allí estaba Kaoru, sentada en el frente de la casa, dormida, sólo por esperarlo, y con su voz dulce y generosa le dijo "Kaoru, tadaima"...  
  
  
  
Amanecía otro día soleado en Tokio, y el Kenshin-gumi se disponía nuevamente a hacer las compras para el Dojo Kamija, Kenshin y Kaoru iban abrazados y Yahiko muy sutilmente decidió dirigirse a su sensei con unas dulces palabras "Oye fea, y bueno, gorda también, me voy al Akabeko a ver a Tsubame, como te dije hace un año, comprar tofu no es mi idea de diversión" al finalizar su discurso se volteó y dirigió hacia el restaurante, lo único que Kenshin pudo pensar fue Yahiko "va a lamentar haberle dicho gorda, no sabe lo temperamentales que pueden ser las mujeres es este estado, y si se trata de Kaoru, peor" sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad cuando la mujer estalló cual volcán "Yahikoooooo!!!! Como te atreves a llamarme gorda!!!! Cuando regreses vas a limpiar el dojo todo el día!!!" decía una enfurecida Kaoru mientras Kenshin acariciaba su brazo tiernamente tratando de calmarla.  
  
Luego de olvidado ese pequeño incidente la pareja llegó al puesto de Ryo, el muchacho saló a saludarlos "Ah! Pero si son los Himura, sabía que mi pronóstico no estaba equivocado, Kaoru-chan, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes ya?" ella sonrojada y abrazando a su marido le contestó "ya son cinco meses, creo que se me nota ¿no?" el comerciante le replicó "pues sí, el embarazo te sienta muy bien, estás hermosa, seguro que si es niño va a ser igualito a Kenshin, y si es una niña, va a ser la más bonita de todas, como su mamá. Pero en fin, ¿en que les puedo servir?"  
  
Después de realizadas todas las transacciones necesarias, los esposos estaban dispuestos a marcharse, cuando Kenshin llamó en privado a Ryo "Ryo- dono, gracias por haberme asustado tanto hace un año, de no haber sido por ti, jamás me habría dado cuenta de la felicidad que pude haber dejado escapar, te debo una" a lo que el muchacho le contestó "de nada Kenshin, conozco a Kaoru-chan desde niña, y siempre me di cuenta de como te miraba, y pues decidí ayudar un poco a mi amiga, por cierto, no estaba confundido, sólo decidí bromear un poco, nos vemos amigo" Y así la pareja despidió al chico, y nuevamente regresaron a sus quehaceres, Yahiko no se salvaría de esta.  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Al fin lo terminé! Casi a la 1 am, pero si no lo terminaba ahora, no lo terminaba nunca.  
  
Este es mi segundo fic, ¿que tal les pareció? A mi no se me da mucho esto de escribir, pero después de leer tantos fics sobre K&K, tenía que hacer el intento, además este literalmente lo soñé, ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo obsesionada que estoy con K&K, y también adoro a Ken-san, ¿quién no puede amar a ese hombre?  
  
Yo creo que este fic está en la categoría WAFF, pero también tiene un poquito de comedia ¿no?, y sí me gustan lo fics cortos, tal vez soy muy impaciente.  
  
Por último se agradecen críticas constructivas y sugerencias he aquí mi e- mail: beaort@hotmail.com 


End file.
